Just Like You
by kitsunekaino-mmerryddeath
Summary: Slash warning-if you don't like it, please don't read. Ron/Draco. Dark Ron. Songfic using the song Just Like You by Three Days Grace.


SongFic Title: Just Like You  
Song Used: Just Like You by Three Days Grace  
Author: mmerryddeath  
Pairing: Ron/Draco, implied Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters and settings e.t.c. belong to J K Rowling, not me. The lyrics to Just Like You belong to Three Days Grace. I am not making money from this.  
Author's notes: This was originally published on my LJ account, mery_death_7. This is the first song fic I've tried. It's quite angsty, and portrays Ron in a dark way. The idea came from how angry he must get at always being the third wheel to Harry's fame and Hermione's smartness. Set in the fifth and sixth books. Enjoy.

I could be mean  
I remember the way he walked, as if he owned the school.  
I could be angry  
Expensive robes billowing around him, blond hair slicked back perfect.  
You know I could be just like you  
How I blushed when he saw my hand-me-down clothes. How he looked at me as if I was dirt on his shoe.

I could be fake  
I remember when his smiles stopped touching his eyes. Eyes like ice.  
I could be stupid  
He never saw me. I'm just a tag-along. Best friend of the Boy Who Lived.  
You know I could be just like you  
I could be just as mean if I wanted. Just as cruel and cutting and subversive. The only way he would see me is when we trade insults, and I can never think of anything then because he's talking to me.

You thought you were standing beside me  
But he doesn't look at me. Not in the way I want.  
You were only in my way  
He looks at Harry. Grey eyes digging into him. He'll never see me watching him; he's too busy watching my best mate.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
And Harry never noticed the look in Draco's eyes.

**  
**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
I got used to being a shadow,  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
Suffering his cruel laughs because anything was worth it if he only looked at me with those eyes.  
You thought you were there to guide me**  
**You were only in my way  
I started hating Harry: Harry who could have all the things I wanted, and never took them.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
And Draco with his money and perfection.

I could be cold  
He was always unattainable, icy, out of my league.  
I could be ruthless  
Which doesn't mean I didn't try.  
You know I could be just like you  
It's easy, easy, once you get past the guilt. Stealing Harry's hair wasn't difficult.

I could be weak  
Polyjuice potion was harder, but I managed. Laughed because if Hermione ever found out, she wouldn't believe I could do it.  
I could be senseless  
So easy.  
You know I could be just like you  
I could pretend he was mine. Not for long. An hour. His skin, so pale it nearly glowed, pressed me against a wall. His hair in disarray, colour rising in his face. His hands were lukewarm.

You thought you were standing beside me  
The Boy Who Lived. He gets everything I want.  
You were only in my way  
I remember the hurt on Draco's face the next day. Knowing I had caused it, and feeling pained and happy all at the same time.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
Harry never knew what I did. He couldn't understand why his enemy was suddenly following him around, grabbing at his body and talking about kisses.

You thought you were there to guide me  
I knew.  
You were only in my way  
I knew something that Harry and Hermione never did.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
They don't know what I'm like.  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
They don't know what I'm capable of.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
I let him taunt me. I let him use me as a replacement. Before, I couldn't imagine there was anything that the rich Slytherin couldn't have. But he had his weaknesses. Just like I do. And I used him just as much as he used me.

On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I still hated Harry for it. Imagined that if he had never existed, I could be more.  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you**  
**Want me to  
More than a sidekick or a replacement. It built up in me like a fire, like a storm of rage.

You thought you were standing beside me  
All I needed was an excuse.  
You were only in my way  
Any excuse.**  
**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
I would have done away with the Boy Who Bloody Lived faster than any Death Eater. All for him.

You thought you were there to guide me**  
**You were only in my way  
Even when we were together, it wasn't me Draco saw.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
Wasn't me he touched or my name he cried out.  
You thought you were there to guide me  
It hurt like nothing else could. But it was pain that he gave me, and I cherished it for that.  
You were only in my way  
I saw him hurting and vulnerable.  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
I saw the snake on his arm before Harry did. I keep it secret. He turns to me more this year, scared. His cruelty stripped away. Imperious mask gone. I almost feel like he's mine.

I could be mean  
Now he's alone and frightened.  
I could be angry  
He hurts me because I'm not who he wants and he isn't really a killer. I taunt him with the name he's meant to live up to.  
You know I could be just like you  
I wonder if they knew, how shocked they would be? If they could see past our physicality and know that I'm as cruel to him as he is to me. Even if I'm a replacement, he'll come back to me. He'll come back for my body, and because there's no-one else he can turn to.  
You know I could be just like you

End.


End file.
